Encontrare la forma de decirlo
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Durante los tiempos de entrenamiento, Bertholdt comienza a desarrollar sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad de Reiner. Confundido, intentara buscar una forma de decirlo. Sin embargo, el asunto se pondrá aún más difícil, cuando Reiner crea que los sentimientos de Bertholdt son hacía Annie.


-¡Fubar! ¡¿Qué fue eso? ¡Si esto fuera un combate real! ¿Dejarías que el Titán te atacará?- Preguntó furioso el instructor Keith Shadis, haciendo referencia a los mediocres reflejos de Bertholdt, al ser embestido sin mayor esfuerzo por su oponente, a quien debía derribar, ya que esa era la gracia de aquella práctica.

-¡No señor! ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó con firmeza. Ante sus palabras, el encargado de evaluar a los soldados participes de aquella practica en donde se ponía a prueba la velocidad de reacción, se retiró, continuando con su expedición alrededor de todo el campo, junto con su visión de águila.

Bertholdt simplemente suspiro, y al momento de fijar su mirada en su compañero de trabajo, notó que este le estaba ofreciendo su mano para ponerse de pie – ¿Estas bien…? –

-Sí….- Respondió frívolamente – Gracias… – Tomó la mano de Reiner y se puso de pie, limpiando los restos de tierra que quedaron en sus pantalones ante aquel derribo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no evadiste mi ataque? –

-No estaba prestando atención. Estaba pensando en otras cosas….-

-Deberías estar más atento… ¿O quieres recibir un castigo por parte del instructor?- El rubio le sonrió.

-Tienes razón, es solo que… Ayer no dormí muy bien y pues… me siento un poco cansado…-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- Ante sus palabras, el moreno se precipito.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por eso –

Reiner se confundió ante la reacción de su compañero y justo en el momento de querer preguntarle cuál era su problema, recibió el llamado de uno de los centinelas del instructor para cambiar de pareja con Ymir, quien estaba practicando las habilidades de reacción de Christa. Por ende, en el momento de cambiar de parejas, Bertholdt suspiró y se alivió que Reiner no profundizara más en el tema. Lo que no sabía, es que definitivamente alguno de sus compañeros, se había dado cuenta de que él estaba actuando raro.

La castaña, una vez bien posicionada para prevenir el ataque de Bertholdt, hizo un comentario indebido.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- El moreno se detuvo y se congelo.

Ymir no era estúpida, era observadora, y sabía que los comportamientos de aquel chico que iniciaron desde unas cuantas semanas atrás, no eran comunes. Él podía ser sereno y callado, pero haber perdido la confianza en su mejor amigo, no era cuestión natural.

-¿A que va eso? –

-Cabello rubio, ojos café claro, robusto… ¿Quieres decirme por qué tan precipitado ante él…?-

Bertholdt se sintió acorralado e intentó cubrir su secreto – Eso no prueba nada…- Al igual que en el juego de ajedrez, el rey estaba acorralado por los siervos de las piezas enemigas, y como su habilidad es moverse solo una casilla para cambiar el futuro de su muerte, Bertholdt solo pudo argumentar con unas palabras bastante débiles.

-Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente… Me gustaría saber por qué….-

El silencio fue participe de la conversación entre ambos, aunque su protagonismo fue demasiado leve. El moreno apretó su puño con fuerza mientras ignoraba las palabras de su compañera de práctica.

-Jaque mate…- Sonrió la castaña – ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso…?

Ymir llamó la atención de Bertholdt y ella rápidamente fundamento esa pregunta con su explicación – Solo si quieres, podría ayudarte a decirle lo que sientes.

-¿Por qué tú me vas a ayudar en algo como eso? ¿Quieres algo a cambio?-

-Sucede que… ayudarte podría darme más posibilidades de tener a Christa para mí sola ¿Quieres?-

Bertholdt guardó silencio por un momento. Sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo solo, porque era tan tímido que hasta en la actualidad, se le hacía difícil pedirle favores a Reiner, siendo su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, él quería cambiar eso, esa sensación lo ha estado molestando desde el momento en el que nació, razón por la cual no ha podido dormir como antes, razón por la cual no puede ver a Reiner de la misma forma que como lo hacía cuando todo era normal. No lo negaba, en verdad se había enamorado de él, y por consiguiente, necesitaba buscar una forma de decírselo. Si bien la respuesta, podía girar entre las opciones, buena, mala y fea, Bertholdt tenía que dejar escapar ese sentimiento. Al fin y al cabo, Reiner es su todo, su estabilización, el motivo de su sonrisa.

-Bien….- Pese a que desconfiaba, podría ser una salida para salir de esa angustia.

Durante las horas de ocio o vulgarmente conocidas como las horas de cena y descanso. Bertholdt aguardaba en su dormitorio, solo, mirando un muñeco que había hecho con sábanas y almohadas, a quien a su vez, le había puesto prendas de Reiner que tomo prestadas desde sus cosas que estaban junto a las suyas.

-Esto… Tenía que hablar contigo… Es un tema que me ha dado vueltas hace un tiempo atrás…. Sucede que… Esto… Bueno, no sabía cómo decirlo con firmeza pero…. La cuestión es… - Balbuceaba sin poder ir al grano – Hace un tiempo comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por ti… y me gustaría que me correspondieras… por favor….- Hizo una reverencia al muñeco.

Por alguna razón Bertholdt se sonrojo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza pese a que se estaba declarando a un muñeco. Minutos después, volteo su mirada hacía la puerta, Ymir estaba ahí desde unos minutos, esperándolo para poder ir juntos a cenar. No pudo evitar reírse de una manera molesta para el pobre moreno quien se sintió un tanto estúpido. Ymir intentó poner su mano en la boca pero no consiguió nada, se siguió riendo por un buen rato.

-Patético….-

-¡No te rías!... Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para entrenar….-

- Tienes que ser más preciso con lo que quieres, no le des tantas vueltas al tema –

-Sí… - El chico volteó su mirada –

- Pero eso lo discutiremos después, vamos a cenar. Estoy muerta de hambre –

Mientras caminaban por el increíble sendero oscuro, del cual, como su nombre lo indicaba, no se podía ver absolutamente nada de los alrededores, a no ser que fuera gracias a las antorchas que permitían un pequeña revelación de los elementos participes del entorno que variaban dependiendo de la intensidad de la llama, Ymir comenzó a molestar a Bertholdt con la declaración del momento anterior.

-Tenía que hablar contigo… el asunto es que… todas las mañanas, cuando me despierto pienso en ti, y mi corazón se acelera. Sé mío por favor….- Hablaba en un tono exagerado y de novela, consiguiendo más dramatismo en sus palabras y más gracia en ellas, ahogándose de la risa.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso…?! –

- Bien, bien nunca más… - Se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Bertholdt sonrió y siguió caminando junto a Ymir. Aunque las palabras de la castaña le molestaban, eran ciertas, él siempre que se despertaba pensaba en Reiner y eso por lo menos encendía su espíritu.

-Esto… tengo que hablar contigo….- Ymir volvió a molestar.

-¡Hmp!- El moreno la observo con un rostro disgustado.

Durante la mañana siguiente, cuando el instructor y los demás soldados de rango que permitían las enseñanzas de combate en el campamento tuvieron que partir a la ciudad para arreglar unas complicaciones sociales sobre la protección del muro Rose, una misión que duraría alrededor de una semana. Ymir y Bertholdt aguardaban en el gran campo de entrenamiento, donde la mayoría de los soldados, hablaban ociosamente de temas que al momento de venirles a la mente eran puestos en conversación. Sus compañeros conocidos, estaban también dispersos, pero no era de gran importancia, más lo único que importaba, era la ubicación de Reiner.

-Plan A – Dijo Ymir – Vamos a usar la típica situación en la que Reiner se lastime para poder acceder a tu declaración ¿Te parece? –

-¿Qué quieres decir con lastimarlo?-

-No te preocupes, no le dolerá en absoluto….- La castaña sonrió y saco de su uniforme un pan de tamaño medio y completo. -¿Qué crees que es esto?-

-Un pan… ¿Y de que nos servirá? Nadie se lastima con un pan….-

-Ya lo veras….- Bertholdt de repente, asocio la palabra Pan con alguien que conocía desde hace tiempo y comenzó a preocuparse de los efectos contraproducentes.

Por otro lado, Reiner caminaba por el campo de entrenamiento como si nada, en eso también Sasha estaba cerca de él. Cuando de repente Ymir exclamo su nombre y llamó su atención. Por consiguiente, el pan fue lanzado hacía sus manos, justo a la vista de Sasha. Reiner confundido atrapo el pan pero fue atacado por la increíble actividad salvaje de la castaña. Bertholdt se sorprendió junto con Ymir e hicieron un gesto de dolor. Sasha salió corriendo como un jaguar salvaje.

-Aquí entras tú….- Le dijo Ymir.

Bertholdt corrió hacía donde estaba el rubio y le extendió la mano -¿Estas bien Reiner? –

El correspondió a aceptar su ayuda y se levantó – Ah… esa pequeña mono araña…. – Respondió molesto.

-Se supone que el pan iba para ti pero parece que Sasha justo se dio cuenta de lo planeado…- Sonrió.

-¿Y porque Ymir me lanzó un pan?-

Bertholdt rio – No es algo que importe ahora… Oye Reiner…-

-¿Si berth? ¿Que sucede? –

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo….-

-¿Ha sí….? ¿Y sobre que es….? –

-Bueno… es algo difícil de decir… Me gustaría que lo supieras ya…. Desde hace un tiempo que comencé a centrar mi atención en una persona y me gustaría que tú lo sepas… - Bertholdt se sonrojo mientras miraba hacía otro lugar.

-¡Sí…!- Decía Ymir con fe en que el plan resultara.

Reiner fijo su mirada en donde estaba mirando Bertholdt y se dio cuenta de que en esa dirección estaba Annie – Ya veo…. Te gusta Annie ¿no es así?-

-¿Eh….? – El moreno se congelo ante sus palabras – Bueno….-

No había necesidad de describir la cara de Ymir.

-¡No te culpo!- Rio el rubio – Ella es bonita, pero ten cuidado, es un poco fría para tu persona. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a conquistarla. No soy cupido ni traigo un pañal, pero algo debo saber…-

-Bertholdt asintió y se retiró. Ymir se golpeó la cara con fuerza y luego se fijó que alguien estaba a su lado, moviendo el trasero como si fuera un perro - ¿Tienes más…? – Preguntó Sasha.

Por consiguiente, debieron formular el próximo plan, pero para el día siguiente.

Al otro día, Ymir y Bertholdt conversaban ociosamente sobre el plan B, esperando la llegada de Reiner al campo de entrenamiento.

El rubio se presentó poco tiempo después, mirando a sus alrededores con mucha exageración, evitando cualquier ataque propuesto por Sasha o panes que repentinamente se le son lanzados, en verdad estaba confundido. Bertholdt simplemente sonrió al verlo y sus acciones le provocaron ternura.

-Plan B….- Dijo Ymir.

-Espero que este no tenga panes voladores, ni ninguna otra cosa extraña…- Se cruzó de brazos el moreno.

Ymir se sintió ofendida – No te preocupes, no pasara nada esta vez –

-¿Y bien…? Bertholdt se cruzó de brazos.

-Vas a ir a ver a Reiner; él te dirá una manera de declararte a Annie, por ende, tienes que ir hacía ella y esperar a que te golpee o algo que claramente te lance al suelo. Si no sucede nada, tú mismo te lanzas al suelo…- Bertholdt se confundió – Hablo de que cuando regreses a Reiner, te tropiezas.

-¿Por qué tus planes siempre implican dolor…?-

-¡Solo hazlo!- Ordeno.

Bertholdt caminó hacia donde estaba el rubio. Por el contrario, el chico se fijó en que el moreno venía hacía él y camino hacía la misma dirección para reencontrarse.

-Buenos días…- Dijo Reiner - ¿Listo para el plan A de conquista hacía Annie?-

-_Ya estoy harto de planes….- _Suspiro – Estoy listo….-

Reiner le susurró la manera en la que debía declararse hacía ella mientras que Ymir, esperaba sentada entre medio de unas cajas, comiendo un bocadillo que tenía guardado desde unos días, como si estuviera viendo alguna película u obra.

Bertholdt caminó hacia donde estaba Annie. La rubia lo miró con un rostro serió y confundido.

-Me gustas…..- Dijo el moreno.

Lo único que se pudo ver después de eso fue una nube de polvo. Ymir por consiguiente se rio e hizo el mismo sonido de dolor que el del día atrás y siguió observando su plan.

Reiner corrió hacía donde estaba el moreno y lo levanto. Bertholdt estaba en sus brazos, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

-¿Estas bien…?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No te preocupes… me duele un poco pero está bien….- Sonrió.

-Lamento esto, no pensé que Annie fuera tan salvaje….-

-Ya la conoces… Así es ella…-

-Voy a recompensarte. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti…?-

* * *

Ymir seguía observando desde lejos, la situación, hasta que de repente vio a Christa caminar cerca de allí. Ella le levantó el brazo y la rubia por consiguiente corrió hacia donde estaba ella. Ymir le señalo que se sentara a su lado y Christa junto con un sonrojo obedeció y se sonrojo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí sola?- Preguntó Ymir.

-Te estaba buscando…- Dijo en un tono tierno mientras se ruborizaba.

-Ya veo….- La castaña sonrió -¿Quieres…?-

-Oh sí, gracias…-

* * *

-Solo quiero que me escuches Reiner….-

-¿Qué sucede…?-

Bertholdt se sonrojo y fijo su mirada en otro lugar – Yo….-

Al parecer el destino no quería que el moreno se declarara, puesto que de repente, el rubio fue envestido por Sasha nuevamente, quien como un felino muy amargado comenzó a revisar su ropa, asegurándose firmemente que Reiner contaba con un poco de pan a su disposición o algún alimento que Sasha pudiera comerse. Ella empezó a olfatearlo, Bertholdt se ruborizo y se molestó ante aquella situación. Mientras que Christa y Ymir miraban sorprendidas la escena de la cual, no se suponía que debía suceder.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Pregunto Reiner.

-Nee… ¿No tienes comida…?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Claro que no….- Respondió molesto – Quieres quitarte de encima…-

Educadamente Sasha se quitó de allí

Reiner aún molesto, se puso de pie y camino hacía un lugar menos conflictivo, o en palabras más concretas, normal. – Que día….-

Furiosa, Ymir lanzó su bocadillo hacía el suelo y exclamo - ¡Esa pequeña mono araña! ¡Tan cerca!-

Durante la noche, Bertholdt llegó a la cabaña donde se daban a conocer los alimentos que protagonizaban la cena. Se sentó en un lugar cualquiera y comió apenas su comida. Se sentía triste, débil y fracasado, dos situaciones en la que pudo confesar su amor, y aquellas dos veces fallaron.

Se puso de pie, no quería ver a nadie y camino hacía la puerta de salida para volver a los dormitorios. Cuando de repente pensó y notó que Reiner no estaba allí, ni tampoco lo había visto entrar. Intentó preguntarle a alguien pero nadie sabía con exactitud donde estaba. Se había perdido la cena.

Bertholdt se las arregló para guardar un pan en su pantalón y camino hacía los dormitorios que claramente iban a estar en completa soledad. Usualmente los soldados siempre se quedan hasta tarde en la cabaña de cena.

Cuando llego, pudo ver a alguien de espaldas en la parte inferior de la cabaña, que está protagonizada por un espacio más o menos ancho protegido por barandas de madera. El chico estaba en ese lugar, apoyado en esas barras de madera mientras leía algo.

Bertholdt caminó hacía el – ¿Reiner…? – El rubio se volteó mientras lo observaba con un rostro que al juicio del moreno, era extraño. -¿Qué sucede, porque no fuiste a cenar?

-¿Esperabas que fuera a cenar con esto…?- Le enseñó una carta que estaba en su poder. Bertholdt no sabía absolutamente nada del contenido de esa carta, ni de donde salió.

Cuando de repente, notó que Reiner caminaba hacia él y presiono suavemente sus labios contra los de él. Bertholdt se sorprendió demasiado ante aquello e intento zafarse de allí pero no pudo obtener lo que deseaba por la manera en la que Reiner coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza nuevamente, sus mejillas se hicieron rojas como las del rubio y sin embargo, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la suavidad de los labios de Reiner junto con la ubicación de sus brazos en su cintura.

Al separarse Reiner rio con moderación – Eres un idiota….¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?-

-¿Qué cosa…?-

-Que me amabas….Es lo que dice la carta que me dejaste en mi dormitorio. Hasta el momento la he leído como cinco veces. En verdad tienes un don para escribir….-

Bertholdt comenzó a pensar y sonrió – En verdad me daba miedo decirte…. No sabía cómo…-

-Debiste haberlo hecho a dejar que Annie te golpeara….- Reiner nuevamente beso los labios del moreno.

-Pero te perdiste la cena….- El chico más alto se preocupó – Lo siento….-

-No necesito cenar. Lo único que quiero ahora, son tus labios….- Automáticamente se sonrojo.

-¿Cómo puede alguien sobrevivir solamente con besos?-

-Yo puedo… solo espera y obsérvame…- La suavidad del contacto de ambos labios, volvió a encontrarse en un dulce beso.

Al separarse, Reiner mantuvo una distancia muy corta en sus rostros – Duerme conmigo esta noche…-

Bertholdt se sonrojo y prosiguió a abrazarlo con fuerza – Claro que sí. Te amo….-

-Yo también….-

Detrás de la cabaña de chicos, aguardaba una satisfecha Ymir cruzada de brazos y escuchando todo lo que sucedía allá atrás. – Plan C… misión cumplida – Sonrió.


End file.
